Rub it Out
by MyUsedRomance
Summary: Curing a hangover, friends Ino and Sakura find themselves exploring another side to their sleepover and friendship. Maybe they could rub this one out? Surely friends could touch each other and cu- PWP, smut, no plot, kinda canon, yuri, and a peripheral SasuSaku but it's just INO/SAKURA all the way. 18


Title: Rub it Out

Rating: 18+/MA, MATURE ONLY

Warning: This story contains girl on girl, yuri, 69, maybe some ass fucking, and mostly just rubbing it out with a friend. If you're not into this, then be warned. If you still want to read this, please enjoy.

Warning 2?: There's also some peripheral SasuSaku but it's just romantic, I don't write about them having sex or anything like that.

Note 1: This is my first yuri/girl on girl EVER written so please be kind. I mostly wrote it because I cannot find any recent Ino/Sakura porn and most of the stuff out there I've already read and this girl needs something new. I also did not edit this PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I will edit later.

Note 2: I have been in the need to just rub one out but life gets in the way so this is my way to release my frustration. Gotta help myself out too.

Note 3: I hope you enjoy it ;)

 **PORN WITHOUT PLOT**

Sakura opened her eyes and felt the massive hangover from the night before. She soothed chakra to her temple, hoping that it would ease the discomfort. With some effort, she left the bed and remembered she had chosen to go to Ino's place to avoid her parent's stern looks at her drunk self.

She had not been hammered, honestly; just maybe a little giggly which caused Ino to giggle and sent both into an endless fit of laughter. Naruto and Hinata's wedding had provided them a chance to feel young again. And also maybe an excuse to have a sleep over.

Sakura gulped down a full glass of water and took one for Ino as well. She walked back to Ino's room and closed the door carefully behind her. "Ino, wake up. Drink this really fast; it'll be better I promise."

Ino swatted Sakura's arm away from her but still obeyed. "Forehead, how much did we drink? Please help my hangover?"

Sakura didn't need to be asked twice. She placed her palm on Ino's forehead and hoped the warmth of her chakra would aid. She felt Ino relax under her palm as she gulped the last bit of water. "Thanks so much."

"Mhm. Now move over, I still want to sleep," Sakura pushed Ino to the right side of the bed and snuggled up to her. "You're so warm, Ino."

Both women eased into a relax position as Sakura placed her head on Ino's back. This was not a first for them as they often had snuggled in bed in a similar position. They took comfort in one another.

Ino broke the silence, "I'm sorry Sasuke didn't come."

"It's okay. Not your fault."

"Yeah, well, dick move. Naruto is his best friend and you're – well, we both know you're the only girl he will ever like. He should've tried." Nowadays, Ino was not a big fan of Sasuke for leaving Sakura (and Naruto) again. She just didn't think it was fair.

"You know why he's gone." Sakura hugged Ino tighter from behind, "But, thank you. You're an amazing friend, Ino. Let's talk about something else; not boys please."

"Fine. Hmm – how about Hinata? She looked so lovely last night and her boobs! They looked fantastic, remind me when I marry, to take care of my breasts," Ino turned to look at Sakura and winked.

Sakura smacked Ino's arm and giggled. "How's your hangover now?"

"Much better thanks to you. Yourself?" Ino asked.

"It's still bothering me a little but I'll survive," Sakura admitted.

"Well, let me take care of it."

Ino shifted and turned her body towards Sakura. Since she was not as great a medic as Sakura, Ino used both palms to sooth the headache. Her arms brought Sakura closer and their legs intertwined themselves without care. Sakura hummed her content and unconsciously brought her face closer to Ino's face. She could feel her warm breath hit her cheeks and blushed; they'd never been this close before. Ino closed her eyes and hoped not seeing Sakura's lips could turn all thoughts of how close they were away. But Sakura moaned her approval as Ino's chakra spiked (because maybe that would speed up the process and it would make them turn away from one another).

"You're warm," Sakura sighed again, eyes closed.

Ino tried really hard not to move – really hard – but it was impossible not to when she felt Sakura pulled her closer around the waist and moan. God, she was rubbing herself on Ino. Sakura was grinding against her, short puffs of breath were fanning Ino's cheeks. And Sakura was rubbing herself on Ino's bear legs. So Ino did what any other reasonably horny young woman would've done: Moved her hands onto Sakura's shoulders for support and pressed her clothed, wet cunt onto Sakura.

"Fuck." Ino rubbed herself harder as they gained friction. She was warm, really, really warm and moist, despite Sakura's dress being scrunched up between them. "Fuck, Sakura. What the fuck."

"I– I don't know. Just feels good," Sakura looked down at their action. Surely Ino could feel how wet she was now. She looked up at Ino and timidly pulled her dress up (As if now was a good time to think about asking permission, thought Ino). Sakura moaned when she felt her underwear grind up on her best friend. "You're my best friend and I trust you and I love you and maybe – _ahh –_ maybe we just need to rub this one out?"

Ino nodded her approval and shook when Sakura raised herself up a bit to rub against her clit. "Yeah. Agreed. Just kiss me, yeah?"

Sakura happily obliged. Although they had not experimented in the past, Ino had kissed enough boys to know Sakura kissed better than any of them. She thrust her body onto Sakura and swallowed her moan as their clits touched. Ino pushed her tongue into her best friend just as their wet cunts sought out release. Ino took one of Sakura's hands and pressed it against her breast, "You can touch me."

Sakura pushed Ino's shirt out of way and took hold of her naked breast. She pinched her nipple and watched as Ino shook with pleasure. This was how Sakura touched herself so maybe it would work on Ino, too. Sakura pinched it again and enjoyed as her best friend threw her head back, clearly enjoying the way everything felt. More daring, Sakura pulled Ino's shirt off threw out of the way, pulled Ino's chest down and sucked on her nipple.

"Aahhh! _Oh_. Do that again, do it again, I think I'm close," Ino breathed out.

"That was hot, Ino," Sakura mumbled as she pulled on the same nipple with her teeth and _popped_ it out of her mouth.

"Shaddup."

Ino pushed herself down and rubbed herself just in the right way. Sakura could feel herself breathing faster and could swear her heart was on her vagina because it had a pulse of its own. She had never seen her friend like this. She had never felt so hot and so wet. Someone should've told her about dry humping your best friend because she would've done this a long time ago. Sakura took her left hand and started rubbing her own clit. Sakura was close to her own orgasm, so close. Her best friend was tribbing her, dripping cum on her lower belly, moaning and gasping for air, sighing whenever Sakura's backhand accidentally _touched_ her panties, and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Ino was hot this way and she was making her cum.

Sakura closed her eyes and curled her toes, freefalling onto the bed as her orgasm hit her. With her moist hand she rubs Ino's nipples one at a time and moaned when she realized her own cum is on her friend's breast. Desperately, she pulls Ino's lips onto her own and relished on their kiss, teeth touching by accident, but soft lips gasping for more air. Sakura pecked Ino on the lips and giggled, she couldn't believe it, "Yamanaka Ino just gave me an amazing orgasm."

"Sakura, I swear you better get me off, too," Ino blurted out. "I'm glad you enjoyed it but we're in this together and –" Sakura had palmed her clothed crotch, slowly teasing her slit with her middle finger, looking up at Ino's immediate stillness; she smirked when Ino pushed herself down onto her hand. However, Ino stopped Sakura's hand and pushed it inside her underwear. "Sakura, _touch_ me."

Sakura gulped down what saliva remained in her mouth and curled her fingers inside of Ino's cunt. She never would have imagined gaining so much pleasure in feeling her best friend's juices around her fingers. With her thumb she experimentally circled around Ino's growing bud as her index and middle finger started fucking Ino. Everything was quiet except for their gasps and the sound Ino's cunt made.

"Ino, take off your panties."

"Take off your dress," she barked back.

Simultaneously, and without question, they broke apart from one another. They took off their remaining articles of clothing with Ino pulling off Sakura's dress as Sakura busied herself with her previous ministrations.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" Ino asked as she pushed Sakura down on the bed again and started fumbling around with her breasts. They weren't as big as Ino's so they felt differently than when she palmed her boobs, but they still felt great. Ino wondered how often Sakura masturbated because these breasts were so easy to touch. Ino wondered if Sakura felt the same about her own breasts.

"… took it off last night," Sakura started to say. "We got here last night. You changed into your pajamas and I took off my bra but I stayed with my dress."

" _Oh_ ," Ino said, but what Sakura mistook as a response was actually a reaction to Sakura inserting another finger into her. Ino was humping Sakura's fingers again, slowly lowering her body onto Sakura because her arms were growing weaker and she knew it was her orgasm about to take hold of her. Ino kissed Sakura again, more daring and without care pressed her chest onto her. She gasped onto Sakura's neck when Sakura rubbed her clit, pinched it, and rubbed some more. She bit Sakura's neck, slowly sucking it and licking the growing purple mark that was sure to stay there.

"I'm so close – talk dirty, _please_ ," she begged. Everything was ten times more sensitive.

"Ino, I want you to cum hard on my hand. Show me how you cum. I want to feel how your tits bounce against mine. I want to eat you out – oh, god, _Ino_. I want to eat you out after you cum because I want to taste you. Do you want to taste me?"

"Y-yes. Fuck, Sakura, I want to taste – taste…"

"Uh-huh. You'll get to eat me, too. I'm thinking about how we're going to eat each other out soon and that's making me wet all over again. No—don't touch me yet. Not until you cum first. Have you been ever eaten someone out before?" Sakura curiously asked.

Ino nodded yes. "War," she whispered.

"You're so dirty, Ino," Sakura giggled, not imagining she'd learn something new about her best friend today. "You'll be my first and I'm so excited. I want to eat you dry, have you cum against my mouth and hear you moaning over and over again. Fuck, you sure get wet. I want your cunt against mine and to feel the friction of your blonde curls on my pink ones. I want you to beg me to fuck you again and again and – holy shmmm."

Ino shook with her orgasm, screamed onto Sakura's kiss, as her fluids squirted out of her. She'd never cum this hard. Not when the Iwa kunoichi ate her out, not when she fucked Shikamaru _that_ one time, not even when she touched herself in the flower shop hoping her mom or any customers would not walk in on her and her toy. Not once.

"Oh my god," Ino hid her face in Sakura's shoulder blades and mumbled, "Forehead, wow."

"Mhm," Sakura smiled against Ino cheek. Delicately, she played with Ino's cum against her clit, enjoying the afterglow of their not so innocent sleepover. "That was great wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Ino sighed, still in a stage of euphoria.

Sakura didn't stop her curious fingers as they continued to rub up and down Ino's lips. She maneuvered her hand around Ino and started to slowly caress Ino's butt cheeks. "You have a lovely ass, Pig."

Ino nodded yes as she turned to look at Sakura. Her breathing had increased again and her eyes were a little glazed. She was expecting something.

"You want more, don't you?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded yes. _Please, yes, you're good at this. How are you this good at sex? Fuck, I hate you. You're good at everything_ , her eyes seemed to accuse. Sakura's fingers were so close to her asshole now. A finger would graze against her asshole here and there, which meant that she was getting wet in more than one area. Sakura gasped as her middle finger pushed inside Ino's asshole. It was so tight and she wanted to feel more of her. Ino squirmed on top of her and pushed her vagina over Sakura's but couldn't feel _enough_.

Both seemed to have the same idea – or maybe Ino unconsciously used her family's jutsu on Sakura as they opened their legs wide apart and gasped when their sensitive vaginas crushed.

"Aaaah –"

"Unfffuckyes—"

They kissed hard and Sakura pumped her finger onto Ino's ass, rubbing her scrotum for a moment. Ino shook and immediately came and her orgasm spilled over Sakura's curls for the first time. Sakura moaned and threw her head back at the sight. Their lower lips were making sloppy noises with their cum.

"I always wanted to do that," Sakura admitted. Blush and all.

Ino kissed Sakura on the lips and blushed when she saw their mixed fluids. She rubbed Sakura's clit with her thumb and dared her to moan. "It's about 7am now, mom should wake up soon. Should we stop?"

Sakura shook her head. Of course she didn't want to stop, neither did Ino. Ino smirked and rubbed her digits around Sakura's sensitivity. Ino changed her demeanor and whispered against Sakura's pulse, "Can I show you how the Iwa kunoichi ate me out?"

Sakura whimpered yes, fucking herself against Ino's hand.

Ino pushed Sakura down, fingers still inside Sakura, and kissed sloppily so as to drag some of their spit down Sakura's breasts. Taking a bite off each nipple, she carried down her belly and blew a bit onto Sakura's belly button, kissing kissing licking and grazing her teeth against Sakura's pelvis. Sakura pushed her pelvis up, trying to make Ino come closer to her. She was dripping wet for fuck's sake, just suck her already.

"FUHH—," Sakura pushed her face against the bedsheets. Ino licked her whole pussy in one stroke again, enjoying how Sakura reacted.

"Sakura, tone it down; my mom could hear us," Ino whispered. Her chin was a bit shiny.

Sakura nodded okay, "Eat me."

Ino smirked and sucked Sakura, slurped some of her cum up while maintaining eye contact with her best friend. She used one of her hands to rub Sakura's clit while maintaining her mouth and tongue occupied. Ino pushed her tongue inside Sakura and had goose pumps when she felt Sakura's legs shake and close around her head. Ino pushed Sakura's legs apart for better access but Sakura kept shaking. Gathering all the strength the kunoichi could master, she hooked her arms around Sakura's thights and flipped them on the bed.

"Sit on me," Ino ordered.

Sakura enthusiastically pushed down on Ino's face, bumping her nose in the process. She did it again and grabbed onto anything she could find. God, even Ino's nose was good. She was fucking good, _fucking_ well. Ino sucked and bit around her labia, trying to push her tongue as much as she could master. She hummed into Sakura and slipped a finger into her asshole just like _she_ had done before.

"Shit," Ino gasped as she felt Sakura's butthole suck her finger in, "What's with you and assholes?"

Sakura blushed, "I don't know, okay? Just, just – oh – move your fingers a bit more. Ohgodyou're – Ino suck harder, too. Fuck, just like that."

Ino happily obliged as she scissored her index and middle fingers and sucked Sakura's tiny bud at the same time. Her tongue pushed its way inside and she slurped down on Sakura's cum. Her friend had been so tight around her that her spasms made Ino that much wetter. She fingered fucked Sakura's cunt and asshole and ate her out. Ino had to surpass Sakura at something and by the way Sakura held onto her hair, Ino thought she had accomplished her goal.

"Hmmm," Ino hummed and smiled as Sakura came. Sakura flopped down but Ino kept a strong hold of her and would not let her go.

"Ino," Sakura whimpered. "You can stop. I just," gasped Sakura, "I just came. You can stop."

"Don't wanna," breathed Ino. "Told you… eat you."

"Fuck." Sakura managed to raise herself and mentally cursed again. Ino eating her out was probably one of the most erotic scenes she could've imagined and she _read_ Kakashi's Icha Icha collection at fifteen. Sakura moved her pelvis against Ino's mouth and reluctantly made Ino pause her ministrations, she flipped herself so she could see Ino's moist curls. Ino pushed her pelvis towards Sakura, already awaiting for the rosette to eat her out like she promised before.

"You don't have to," Ino said but her wet curls encouraged a different idea. And before Ino could argue about it, Sakura traced her tongue along Ino's lower lips, tasting it for the first time. "Hmmm," Ino muffled her moan inside Sakura.

"I want to when you're making me feel so good, Ino- _chan_ ," flirted Sakura. This new position encouraged Sakura to take risks, suck Ino dry like she'd promised and vibrate her ass whenever Ino bit her bud. An inexperienced Sakura trusted her instincts and followed Ino's lead, hoping that it would make her friend cum again; she had glowed so prettily when she'd come those times before. Giggling again, Sakura ground herself on Ino and scraped her teeth a bit, enough to add pressure but not hurt her sensitivity; she moved her tongue from left to right and added two fingers at once into her best friend.

"Ino- _chan_ , come like you did before. This time," fingers pumped harder, "on my awaiting face. Squirt like you did on my _tongue_ , fuck me as I eat you because you're so," Sakura grinded on Ino's face, "fucking. hot."

Ino bit Sakura's thigh as she squirted, once, twice, three times. She made Sakura kiss her cunt as she moaned from both pain and pleasure.

"I hate you," Ino mumbled, sedated and pleased from her last orgasm. Sakura kissed her thighs cleaned and agreed. "How are you this filthy?" She rhetorically asked.

"I write Sasuke-kun letters from time to time," Sakura happily replied.

Ino snorted as she crawled back to her original position on the headboard. Getting under the covers, she pulled Sakura to her. They snuggled close, just as they'd done all those times before. Yet, this time, the afterglow of fucking surrounded them.

"You never wrote _me_ letters, Forehead," Ino kissed Sakura's diamond.

Sakura smiled against Ino's collarbone. She bit her way up Ino's cheek and kissed her. This kiss was a bit different than the others, not pressured or hurriedly like before. It was lazy and a bit sloppy from running low on stamina. "I want to do other things to you now Pig."

"Oh. Really?"

"I'm not Sasuke-kun's girlfriend _yet_. And I'm sure," Sakura added, "that he would appreciate any experience I may gain on the field before coming home."

Ino snuggled her back against Sakura's front, just like they usually slept. She pulled Sakura's left arm to hold her around the middle. Sleepily, she asked Sakura what kind of things should they work on before Sasuke's return. Sakura chose that time to grind herself against Ino's ass instead. Ino pushed back, enjoying the feel of a dripping cunt against her. She turned her head and Sakura kissed her.

"Tell me," Ino moaned out.

Sakura was about to reply when her mom knocked on her door and shouted from the other side, "Ino-dear, I'm going down to the flower shop. I've left some coffee for you and Sakura out here. Sleep off the hangover, darling."

"Fuck. Sakura, don't you fucking dare—ahh," Ino puffed out when Sakura started to finger her again. She was already wet.

"Say something, Pig."

"THANKSMAMA!" Ino burst out. She moaned against her pillow.

"No problem. Be good to Sakura, dear. Bye!"

"Yes, Pig," Sakura panted on Ino's ear. "Please be good to me."

Fucking hell, thought Ino, when was Sasuke coming back again?


End file.
